Excerpts From Ren's Journal
by TobiasHawk1
Summary: Small poems from Lie Ren's journal. Usually Nora centered. R&R's welcome and encouraged.
1. Chapter 1

Press your lips against my palms and let me explore your lips the way my fingertips explore the world. Be they warm and full or chapped from winter's bite, press them against the heel of my palm and knuckles and wrist and nip at the plumbing of my heart. Kisses and nibbles and shallow breaths against my slightly calloused skin, trace the tip of your tongue across my palm and read me my fortune, for surely only magic can happen now that I've found you. And after you've wrapped those lips around each of my fingertips and sucked every coherent thought from my being, let me run my newly anointed hand across your cheekbone and shoulder-blades and let them explore your every edge and curve. Squeeze my fingers in your sweaty palms and hold me tight. Don't let me go. And when the time comes, I promise to explore you with all the care and caution and painful slowness that I'd explored the rest of your body. I promise to make your spine arch, your toes curl and your teeth chew against those chapped or full or warm lips of yours until we're together in a way we'll share until our dying day.


	2. Chapter 2

I did love you once.  
Long ago when we were young,  
I used to love you.

Turquoise of your eyes,  
In which I had swam from miles,  
Bathing in vibrance.

Ginger of your hair,  
Scents of pumpkin and cider,  
And fresh leaves of fall.

The trill of your voice,  
Not a day went by without.  
You made my heart race.

I did love you once,  
Long, long ago when "love" was,  
Satisfactory.

It's been years, decades,  
Since I've felt the warmth of love,  
Burning in my heart.

How foolish I'd been,  
To believe it could remain,  
"Just love" forever?

That I could "just love,"  
The quick rhythm of your heels,  
As they struck the ground.

That I could "just love,"  
The bold, iridescent fire,  
That burned in your smile.

That I could "just love,"  
The rivers of blood you left,  
Grimm filled with regret.

That I could "just love,"  
The dangerous contagion,  
Of your happiness.

How foolish, how dumb,  
How stupid, how childish,  
How impaired, how crass,

How idiotic,  
How moronic, how absent,  
How ridiculous,

Was I to believe,  
That I could be in love with,  
Nora Valkyrie?

Love had turned to lust,  
But not the lust of children.  
I crave you deeper.

Nora Valkyrie,  
Your body is a vessel,  
In which you reside.

Your soul filled with joy,  
Is what I most desire,  
More than my own breath.

Lust for you happy,  
Is what has afflicted me.  
There exists no cure.

How can I resist?  
Your ecstasy is my drug,  
And I'm addicted.

I lust for your grin,  
Your laughter flows through my veins,  
With which my heart beats.

I would die happy,  
If I were born to Remnant,  
With only one goal,

If my destiny,  
Was to hold your hands in mine,  
And witness your smile.

You could just say the word,  
I'll chase away your bad days,  
Never your rain clouds.

I know you love it,  
When you get to feel wet grass,  
Under your bare toes.

I may have loved you,  
But I have long since outgrown,  
The feelings of love.

You make me complete.  
You are the half I'd never,  
Be the same without.

Were it possible,  
In seventeen syllables,  
To say what I feel,

When you are around,  
I'd find the perfect haiku,  
That would describe you.

But I'd rather spend,  
Our short sweet lives together,  
Our hearts on ours sleeves.

Nora Valkyrie,  
Let me die decades from now,  
Your lips against mine.

.

_Sloths don't ever die!_  
_So we can climb forever!_  
_And kiss all you like…_


	3. Chapter 3

I'm starting to realize I can't survive without you.

You're in my every breath, and you're in my every thought.

Everything good I've ever done and ever will do has been and will be for you.

You're my sun, my stars, my moon and my earth.

You're my everything and without you, I'm nothing.

The trill of your laugh and the shimmer of sunlight in the oceans of your eyes.

The smell of apricots and cinnamon left behind on everything you ever touch.

The way you kill vicious monsters with a smile and a cheer.

Honestly I can't pick my favorite part about you.

You're just so beautiful. You're just everything I can't live without.

Let's run away together and avoid all of our responsibilities.

Let's be children again, eating animal crackers and drinking apple juice by the fireplace.

Let's live the rest of our lives together.

Because there's no life worth living if I have to do it without you.


End file.
